羽と影 Hane to Kage
by Nam-chan
Summary: Naruto characters using Air Treks. Imagine that! NaruSasu, Naru x more. Pairings might appear later. The title meant 'Wings and Shadow'. NOT A Naruto & Air Gear CROSSOVER.
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm alive, people!! I guess my reviewers are no longer with me anymore, huh? -crys-

This is a story inspired by the manga Air Gear, mind the word _inspired._ **It's not a story of Naruto characters in the Air Gear world.**

Anyway, I'm sure this will be a better version of _Wing and Shadow. _Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air Gear.  
**_**

* * *

**_

. _Hane to Kage_ .

. 羽と影 .

**Prologue**

_Why am I here?_

_Why am I born to this world?_

_Why do I… exist?_

_-_

A certain young men stood in front of his window, looked up upon the full moon, deep in thought. His eyes were dead, with no emotion on his face. Dried up tears can be seen on the two sides of his cheeks. He was holding a razor knife with his left hand, positioned it right on top of his right wrist. He thought deeply, of the reason of his existence. Every single day of his miserable life…

People scolded him.

People hit him.

People bullied him.

People despised him.

People abandoned him.

He didn't understand why. He never did. However, he did not give up on finding out why. Moreover, he smiled everyday instead. Even if he was hurt, he forced himself to smile to people. He wished for an answer. An answer with the reason he was hated by people; an answer to the reason of his existence. Unfortunately, the incident earlier has crushed the little boy's wish, and hope.

-

**(A/N: ****Warning, the following flashback contains raping between two adults and a child. Skip the flashback or just press the red button on the top right corner if you're still pure and would like to say that way.)  
**

Flashback starts.

_The moon light shined down to the big, busy street, a young boy was running away, fearfully from a group of bullies. It was just like an everyday routine. Walk back from school, get bullied and run away. It was just that, the group of people who bullies him will change everyday. He has gotten used to it. 'It's for the best.' he always thought. On that particular night, he escaped away from the group of bullies and hid in a dark alley beside a pub. There was where he heard two middle-aged adults talking about him, and the very truth that has destroyed his will to live. _

"_Hey Richard, remember that demon kid?" said a brunette with his evil smirking face._

_Another brunette replied. "Yeah, of course, __Jenson__, everyone hates that kid." From his look, he was obviously drunk._

"_Actually, even before he has been born to this world, people who hated him already exist." __Jenson__ continued._

"_Heh… Who__ would that be?" Richard ordered another bottle of alcohol._

_Jenson chuckled. "It was his father. I've heard that he hated that child and abandoned his mother because of him."_

"_Well, he deserved that." Laughter filled the place. _

_The poor boy's tears fell against his will. He turned to run away from that place, from the cruel, cruel truth. Sadly, things kept on appearing to go against his will tonight. He was pulled back harshly with a rough hand and being pinned down hard to the floor. He looked up in pain, and was very surprised. _

"_Little demon kid, how dare you eavesdrop on us?" __Jenson__ smirked. _

_The poor young boy was being slapped on face by the huge guy who went by the name 'Jenson', without any pity. The other man was ripping off his clothes after pulling down his shorts and tossed it away. The young __blonde__ boy didn't even know what was going happen to him; he couldn't see their faces in the deep, dark ally. All he could see was the bright, beautiful full moon right abo__ve__ of them. _

_Jenson__ grinned evilly. "It seems that he desperately seeks for our attention." He threw away his bottle of beer, finally satisfied from slapping the boy._

_They chuckled cunningly. "Let's give him, then." Both elder males started to unbuckle their belts._

Flashback ends.

-

He has grown really tired towards all of these matters. He was really tired. He wanted to just die and disappeared from the world that he do not belong, from the darkness deep inside his heart. In fact, he had actually tried to give up a billion times before. However, what had kept him alive all these times was when he remembers what his mother has told him with her last breath:

**_Look for the purpose in your life. _**

**_It might be a dream, a thing or a person. _**

**_Anything that's important to you. _**

**_And when you ha_****_ve_****_ found it, it'll be the reason for you to li_****_ve_****_._**

**_Just like your father. _**

"I'm tired of trying, mom." His tears rolled around his eyes.

The actual reason for him to give up wasn't because he was scolded by the villagers' everyday.

The actual reason for him to give up wasn't because he was bullied by his schoolmates, neighbors and even strangers.

The actual reason for him to give up is also wasn't because of the reason why was his bottom dripping some white sticky substances.

The actual reason would be that, his **very own mother**, who was very much beloved and trusted by him; who was the only reason he has stayed alive for, has **lied to him.**

He was always been told by his very much beloved mother that his father has always loved him very much, so much that the fact about his father couldn't be together with his mother and him all this time before was because his father was protecting him; that his father was protecting him from something dangerous, and from a place far away. Apparently, this was a made-up bed-time story.

"You lied about father, even in your last words." The poor young boy shed tears, with his whole body trembling.

He lifts up his sleeve with shaking fingers; he took a knife from his pocket and was ready to end his life that he thought, should not exist. At this very moment, a beautiful, black butterfly _flew_ across the bright full moon so elegantly, added the colour of it's black to the plain yellowish moon; the colors matched one another so perfectly. It looked just like it was dancing, so fluidly, yet so strong. Most of all, it looked like freedom. He couldn't pry his eyes off of the graceful, perfect scene. No one can. He never had seen anything this beautiful in his life.

He thought, frowning._ 'Hold on, I swear, I saw a freaking head, with freaking long hair, on that freaking butterfly,"_

Without him realizing, that black butterfly has suddenly appeared right in front of him. But instead of screaming in surprise or being curious of how the heck did it get here so fast, all he could do was just staring at the black butterfly in front of him. The beautiful creature, with waist length raven hair, with pure black eyes, with a black dress, with a pair of black boots was smiling at him. This creature completely outshined the yellowish, bright full moon that was right behind of it. He rubbed his eye and tried to clear his vision a little.

He thought._ 'I must be imagining things,'_ He tried to put this scene into words.

Now that he focused and looked carefully, the beautiful butterfly is actually… a girl, a girl who looked almost his age. He stared for it seemed like a very long time before the beautiful creature opened her mouth.

"Do you want to fly?"

All he could do was to kept on repeating the scene in his mind, where her mouth moved, and moved like she said the word 'fly', for once, in his very life, he felt like he knows how to lip-read. For it felt like a few hours has passed and he wouldn't know, the creatur-…, I mean, that girl was still waiting for an answer. Furthermore, she smiled wider at him when he tried to open his mouth and give her an answer. It was then that he realized he was staring. He shook his head to snap out of it. He was still debating whether if he was dreaming. It was impossible for another person to smile at him, nor even to talk to him and ask him ridiculous question like 'does he want to fly'. Well, of course he does. I mean, who doesn't? Right? But, still… Nothing is impossible to start with. In short, he decided to go with it, even if he was dreaming, he would like to talk to another human being normally; and if he really can, fly, like what she has done.

"What did you say?" he asked carefully, afraid that this moment might disappear any time.

She repeated her question. "Do you wish to fly?" Her face expression reassured him that this was not a dream.

He swallowed hard, to clear the lump in his throat. "F-fly?"

"Yes. Do you want to fly with me?" She smiled again, her eyes softened.

The blond was stunned. By her dazzling smile or by the fact that she actually smiled at him, he didn't know. He never expected a _butterfly_ to stop him from commit suicide, ask him weird questions and **smiled** at him. No one had ever smiled at him, except his long-gone mother. But after her mother's death, no one has ever smiled at him. Smirk or laugh at him after teasing him or bullying him, yes. But smile from one's heart, never. She widens her smile as she walked closer to him. She stopped beside him, turned to face the same direction that he was facing, and held his waist.

"Hold tight."

That's the first time. He fly.

* * *

(A/N: So, there goes my OC. More **might **appear later but I'm still debating it. Those who already read the _Wing and Shadow_ would know which OC I was talking about.)


	2. Hane

(A/N: Here's chapter one! I just realized the publish date of my prologue. XD. And thanks to my first reviewer **Bo & Ski**! There is actually someone who is still sticking with me. I'm so, very, totally touched. T_T)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

**_

* * *

_**

. _Hane to Kage_ .

. 羽と影 .

**Chapter 1 : _Hane _(****羽****: Feathers)**

It's the wildness.

It's the feeling of alive.

It's the feeling of the flame in your soul.

It's the feeling of _freedom_.

The lack of satisfaction by just walking, people have invented 'trick' shoes with wheels. They used them on hand railings, walls, and fences, treating those places as 'roads'. They took dashing, sliding, spinning, jumping to a wholly different level. Soon, they get addicted to the feeling that they can get faster, higher. With that thought of wanting to be _faster_, _higher_, not too long later, the Air Treck is invented by these crazy peoples. Self-propelled shoe equipped with powerful suspension, air-cushion systems, and ultra small motors in those wheels. Their arrival revolutionized the back alley trick scene. Nevertheless, people began to realize, that the whole city's sky was a road. They began to realize, everyone have their own wings. They began to realize, that people can fly. These people are, the Night Riders.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" A silver haired man asked.

"Yeah." A teenage boy with a constant smile on his face was sitting beside him.

The silver haired man started. "The meeting today is to discuss about what the Dokusha (読者: reader) found out about the Shadow."

The smiling young man was shocked. Not like you can tell from his face expression. He merely lifted his left eyebrow. "You guys found out about it already?" He was directing the question at a guy with a beard who sat back on his chair relaxingly.

"Wow, that's fast. What did you guys found out?" A brown haired guy asked the smoking man.

"We found out that the former Red Feather is one of the leaders in _Kage _(Shadow)." That man answered with a cigarette in his mouth. Everyone remained silence, not daring to talk.

A red haired guy stated out after a few seconds. "It's just as Aika-sama suspected." After that statement, most of the people there turned their head towards a calm young lady with long black hair; some are looking at her with a pity look while some are having murderous intent in their eyes. She was sitting at the start point of the long, large rectangular table, which is currently occupied by seven people, including her.

"Continue." She calmly ordered. Everyone turned their attention away, back to the man with a beard.

He took out his cigarette and continued. "Unfortunately, we still don't know their purpose; however, we stumbled across information saying that they are now gathering the former leaders of _Hane_." (A/N: In case you're too excited to read to story and didn't read the chapter's title or you're plainly just blind, _Hane_ means Feathers.)

"What's their purpose doing this?" The silver haired man asked, frowning.

He sat up straight and answered, looking pissed. "They want them to join _Kage_."

"How many former leaders are there?" A woman with red eyes asked, looking very pissed as well.

"Three and it doesn't include the former Red Feather." He answered while putting off his cigarette in an ashtray on the long table.

"This is bad, if all of them joined _Kage_, they could fight with us evenly." The brown haired guy with a scar across his face stated worriedly.

"What should we do, Aika-sama?" A woman with outstanding red eyes asked.

That certain girl that has been called as 'Aika-sama' looked at the man with a beard. "I'll be counting on you, the leader of Dokusha. Above all, I would prefer having the _Kage_'s purpose as the priority, please continue to gather information about them." She folded her arms.

"Understood." He lit up another cigarette and filled the air around him with smoke.

"As for the others, please do find or train your successors as soon as possible."

"_So she thinks that we're old already? Well, I'll just tell her I can't find one."_The silver haired man thought, looking up on the ceiling, with a bored look.

"This is a necessity." She strengthens her words, shocking the silver haired man.

"On the other hand…" She paused, seeing that the young man with a constant smile on his face was looking very confused, and I'm telling you, a confused expression with a smile on his face was just unbelievably weird. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt Aika-sama, but I have a question. Do I have to look for a successor as well?" He answered and asked, again with the unchanging smile.

"You, as well as the leader of Onmori (御守: guard) …" She motioned to the short, red haired young man. "You both can choose not to look for a successor. More significantly, you're a newbie and your team was in fact newly created. Likewise, the leader of Onmori has become the successor for the previous Red Feather just not too long ago. The both of you are not familiar with your duties yet; starting off by getting used to it instead of looking for a successor already would be a better option." She unfolded her arms.

_"It seems to me that she's not exactly explaining these to the two brats."_The woman with red eyes thought, at the mean time, looking intensely at the young girl with long wavy black hair.

"If they're your Allos Rider, they'll have to find another Night Rider or one of the team's committee that they think has the capability to replace them. I have something to attend to, I'll be leaving." That young lady stood up from her chair and exited the meeting room through the heavy wooden door near the end of the rectangular table.

Right after she left and the door was closed, the man with silver hair sighed. "I swear, she could read minds."

"Please, everyone knows what you were thinking. You didn't want to look for a successor, right?" The brown haired guy stated.

"Well, it's troublesome." The still smoking man agreed.

"You idiots, what we need now are more strong Night Riders." The woman with red eyes said annoyed.

"I feel sorry for Aika-sama though, the former Red Feather betrayed her." The silver haired man crossed his hands behind his neck.

"Instead of talking trash here, why don't you adults go find your successors?" the red haired boy said to them with a cold tone.

"Yeah, I agree." The smiling young man stood up.

"Tsk, we're leaving." The red eyed woman stood up and walks away. The silver haired man, the brown haired guy and the one with beard and still smoking joined her and took their leave from the spacious room.

(A/N: Except for my OC Aika (which is the young teenage girl with long black hair), all characters above are Naruto's characters. Try guessing who they are! XD)

* * *

"Give up! You'll never win me!" A blond young man and a boy with spiky brown hair are racing each other with Air Trecks on their feet. There's a couple of audience sitting on the benches at the side. Among the audience, some are watching the race with an amused look on their faces, some of them are using their hand phones to take pictures or to record a video and some are even cheering for one of the racers. On the other hand, a bored looking guy stood near the goal, a stopwatch on his left hand. "Oh shut up Kiba, I will win this time." the blonde shouted to the brown hair guy in reply.

"Like hell you are, you're quite far behind me." He looked behind of him and smirked at the blond.

The blond got angry. "Don't underestimate me!" He felt offended, a little too easily.

Kiba chuckled, very much amused by the blonde's expression. "Let's see what you can do, baka blonde!" He decided to mock some more.

"Don't call me that!!" As the blonde shouted, he speeds up and both of them looked like they have reached the finish line at the same time. "Naruto wins." said suddenly, by the bored looking guy standing beside the finish line.

"What!?" Kiba's eyes almost popped out.

"I won! Woooo hooooo!!!" Naruto jumped everywhere excitedly.

"No way! Shikamaru, are you sure you didn't mix up me and that baka blonde?" Kiba's not willing to accept this fact yet. Shikamaru glared at him. He threw the stopwatch at him. "You moron, he's a blond for goodness's sake, how on earth would I mix him up with you." He frowned, mumbled '_troublesome' _and walked towards the school canteen.

Naruto stopped jumping. "Just admit defeat, Kiba! And don't call me baka blonde!" He pouted.

"Tsk. Fine, I lost. I'll treat you ramen." Kiba walked away to Shikamaru's side and put his hands into his pocket.

"Hell yeah! Ramen, here I come!" the blond cheered like a little child as he joined them.

Kiba took out some money from his pocket and counts them. "I hope you get a stomach ache."

The blond places both of his hands on the sides of his waist and looks up, pointing his nose to the sky. "Ever since I know what ramen is, I never did." Naruto said proudly.

"Oh shut up, and let's just get your ramen." said Kiba, looked away grumpily.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

"Shikamaru! Will you stop saying that word!?" Naruto complained.

"Well, it's the perfect word to describe you guys." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not!" Naruto pouted again.

"Hey! It's not 'you guys'. It's only 'Naruto'." Kiba smirked.

"Why you-…!" The boys stepped into the school cafeteria as they were still arguing. As Shikamaru ignores them and walks to their usual eating spot to sit, Kiba and Naruto went towards the ramen section.

"Hey Kiba, buy me the ramen! I'm going to the toilet!" Naruto announced and ran towards the toilet.

"Yeah, whatever dude." Kiba answered half heartedly, still feeling down caused by his lost to the blond. He remembered what the blond said about doesn't know anything about Air Treck. _"He doesn't know what is it, yet he owns a pair of Air Treck, and won a race towards me?" _Kiba thought frowning, with fingers on his chin.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the toilet, no knowing what to do. Why? Because… this school's toilet doesn't have any gender signs on them! How is he supposed to know which way is the toilet for males? He stood there for at least five minutes and finally came to a decision. Well, usually the toilets for gents are on the left side. Yosh, let's go to the left one.

He walked into the toilet, he bumped into someone. "Watch it, woman."

Naruto flinch. "What did you say?" Naruto looked up, glaring at the guy who called him 'woman'.

"And I think you came to the wrong toilet, the girl's toilet is on the right side." The boy with tied-up long black hair pointed to the right side.

Naruto twitched. Apparently, he turned out to be right about the male toilets being on the left side. But he's apparently being treated as a female going to a male's toilet. He took a deep breathe, calmed down after a several seconds and decided to ignore him. He charged into the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you the girl's toilet is at the left side. This is the boy's toilet." The long haired boy with white eyes was actually trying to be kind.

_"Calm down. Count to 10. Count to 10. Okay, 1, 2, 4…" _Naruto counted in his mind.

"You little bitch! Did you hear me?! And I was trying to be kind too!?"

_"Ah! Forget it!" _The 'little bitch' lost his control, and punched the white eyed boy on his face.

"What the hell!?" Naruto just smirked at him. The white eyed boy got angered. He pushed him inside the toilet and pinned the blonde's hands on the wall forcefully. Naruto winced in pain.

"And I was being nice too." the long raven haired boy whispered beside Naruto's ear. "You'll regret this, you devilish woman." Naruto can clearly hear him smirk as he felt a knee going up between his thighs.

"Hyuuga, you're taking too long." A deep voice interrupted them.

"Heh, you're just in time Sasuke, I'm giving this bitch a lesson."

The 'Uchiha' smirked. "Never knew you were into tom boys." Hyuuga smirked as well. "You don't know a lot."

"Are you bastards done talking?" Both raven haired boy turned their attention to the source of that voice. "Cause I feel like kicking people's ass." Naruto got out from Neji's grip and punch his stomach. He was surprised at the blonde's strength and speed.

"That's for calling me a bitch, you asshole. I'm one hundred percent male, you sissy." Naruto rubbed his wrist. He looked at the Uchiha who's looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're a guy?" That particular Uchiha looked up and down at the blonde questionably, with widen eyes. However, on the other hand, a red haired guy walked into the toilet, saw this whole scene and stopped on his track in shock.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the red haired teenager in surprise and beamed a smiled when he realized who he is. "Gaara! I missed you!" The blonde ran to the red haired and hugged him.

"We've just met last week." Gaara said, emotionlessly.

"But I still miss you!" Naruto hugged him tighter, giving the 'XD' face.

"Was something going on here?" Gaara asked after he saw a certain Hyuuga sitting down on the floor with a pain look and a certain Uchiha with a confused look.

"Some bastard picked on me, but it's alright now!" Naruto replied, before releasing Gaara from the hug. Gaara frowned to Naruto's response, finally cracking his emotionless face.

"Gaara." The one with spiky raven hair nodded at him, with a frown.

"Sasuke." Gaara did the same. Both acknowledged each other's presence and there's a moment of awkward silence. That's what Naruto thought, while actually Gaara and Sasuke were having a glaring competition, replacing the lovey-dovey aura with murderous intents.

Finally, the blonde couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Uhh… Gaara, you know him?" Naruto asked, with a troubled face.

"Not really, let's go." Gaara holds Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the toilet. A certain raven haired smirked.

"Neji, find out who he is." Sasuke's eyes looked calculative and his face still with that smirk.

"You think I wouldn't do that? Who would have thought that babe face is a guy? And… Ouch!" Neji stood up and winced as the pain in his stomach shot up. "A **spicy** one too." He smirked as well.

"Putting that aside, Neji, I want to talk to her." Sasuke said walking out from the toilet.

Neji chased after him. "Aren't you the one who thought it was inappropriate if we talk to her in school?" He asked, confused.

"This is important." Sasuke answered indifferently.

"Well, it's up to you." Neji shrugged and walked towards a different direction with the other raven hair.

* * *

A teenage girl with a long, pony tail is eating lunch in the classroom with a same age that has short hair and a hair band to organize her hair. They were chatting happily and occasionally laughed together. The pony tailed suddenly felt her cell phone vibrates. _'A text?' _She thought. She took it out and noticed the sender of that message.

"What's wrong, Aika-chan?" Her friend asked.

The one with a pony tail who has been called as 'Aika-chan' calmly looked up. "Nothing, I'm going to the toilet." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, I'll be waiting, as well as your tako-chan." She laughed. (Tako = octopus)

Aika chuckled. "Okay, tako-chan, take care of Sakura when I'm not here." The pink haired girl laughed again. As Aika stepped out from her classroom, her smile immediately dropped from her face.

* * *

_On the rooftop._

"What wrong?" A long black pony tail girl asked, with a fake smile as soon as she opened the door, knowing that he could listen. "Anyway, you don't have to text me actually. You can just look for me in my class, Sasuke."

"I'm sorry, Aika-sama, I didn't want to bother you with your friends." Sasuke said with a frown after turning around to face her, looking all serious and businesslike.

"You don't have to be formal in school." Aika said before walking towards the fence that surrounded the rooftop, making her back to face the raven haired young man. She didn't want Sasuke to see the sad look on her face.

"I apologize, Aika-san. May I ask you a question?" The sad look in Aika's face turned into a pain look right when she heard the '-san' after her name.

"Go on." She said after she compromised her emotion.

Sasuke took a deep breathe. "Who's going to be your successor?" He shot out the question.

"I don't need one." Aika replied. "If you already know of my announcement about the successor, you should also know that there are two other leaders who don't need to look for a successor as well." She gave Sasuke a sweet smile, a fake one.

Sasuke frowned. "I understand, Aika-san. However, I'm talking about your chosen one." He asked further.

"I don't understand what you mean." She smirked. "_This is getting interesting."_

"Aika-san, I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about." His voice sounded a little frustrated. "I understand you enough to know that, you'll look for someone. You'll train one."

Aika turned around to face him with her indifferent look. She studied his face and it obviously shows that he already knows about her decision. He has investigated her. "What are you talking about, Sasuke? I've found you, didn't I? Wasn't you the one I have been training?" She smirked wider.

"If you found more than one person, the chosen one can't be called as the chosen one anymore." Sasuke released some murderous aura. Aika widen her eyes, and chuckled a little, feeling very much amused.

"What's this? What's the meaning of the chosen one?" She asked, the smirk still staying on her face.

The raven explains. "It meant your successor, your right hand man, and your…" Sasuke looked away. "…favourite person." Aika stared, speechless and soon enough, she burst out laughing.

"Ah hah! Ha ha! I can't handle this! It's too much! Ah ha ha ha!!" The black haired young lady laughed, squeezing her stomach. The raven frowned, with an embarrassed face.

Sasuke crossed his arms and couldn't stand it anymore. "It's not funny, Aika!" He scolded.

The said girl slowly stops her laughing. "Oww, my stomach hurts." She chuckled a little, stood up straight and looks into Sasuke's eyes with a relieved expression.

"Finally, it's like the old days again." She smiled with so much warmth, contagiously. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile back at her, making him almost to forget what he came here for, almost.

Sasuke walked nearer to Aika and uncrossed his arms. "Hey, don't think you have escaped from the topic. Who is it?" He asked, with a smile.

She sighed. "You're so not cute. Fine, I'll tell you. He's not even in Hane*." Sasuke's face immediately dropped, feeling disappointed by the fact that she actually do has an eye on someone. "Nonetheless, he's not my chosen one, if that's what was worrying you. You're taking this too seriously, Sasuke. Other than the fact that you **are **my right hand man, you're always my…" She chuckled. "…favourite person, except the time when you act like a bastard."

He blushed, in embarrassment or plainly just shy, she doesn't know. "Stop laughing about it, and I did not act like a bastard. It's something called respect." He argued, frowning.

"I've known you basically since you've born, Sasuke! Since when did you learn about that word!?" She pretended to be surprised.

"You do not know me since I've born, Aika! And, stop changing the topic!" He raised his voice.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sasuke. I don't even know if I'll ever see him again." Aika smirks at him, and quickly walks towards the door. "Don't skip classes, Sasuke. If your results are worse during the mid-year exam, you can't be my favourite person!" She smirked, anticipating his reaction.

"Shut up, Aika!" He blushed again, with a frown on his face, the exact reaction Aika thought he would give. Aika's laughter filled the staircase that connects the rooftop and the first floor of the school as Sasuke sighed and looks up to the sky with a slight smile.

(*Hane: Look at the chapter's title if you forgot what it meant again.)

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Kiba waved to Naruto, motioned him to come to the usual seat Kiba and Shikamaru have during lunch.

"Hey Kiba!" The blonde waved back and ran towards them.

"What took you so long?" Shikamaru asked as soon as the blonde reach their table.

"Oh, something came up." Naruto scratched his head cheekily.

"Who's him?" Kiba asked curiously, looking at a red headed boy behind Naruto.

"Oh, he's also adopted by Tsunade baa-chan. He lives with me." He pushed Gaara in front, to make him the center of attention.

"Hi! My name is Kiba. That lazy bum over here is Shikamaru. What's your name?" Kiba introduced Shikamaru and himself with a grin on his face. They looked at the red haired young man, waiting for an answer. There's a moment of awkward silence before he reply.

"Gaara."

Kiba frowned, while Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. Naruto laughed uneasily. "He's not a talkative person. Oh yeah! Kiba, where's my ramen?" Naruto suddenly remembered.

"Huh? What ramen? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiba acts like he's very confused.

"You little piece of-…!"

**"_So it's him?" _**There're three dark shadows hiding behind a wall in a corridor, peeking at the four person group.

**"_I guess so. He's the only blonde around." _**

**"_Yeah, didn't you guys hear that? He lives with the leader of Onmori. I'm sure it's him."_**

**"_That poor kid, he's going to be in great danger." _**

Evil chuckles are heard throughout the corridor.

* * *

(A/N: I just can't help it but to express my gratitude to my lovely reviewers again. THANKS BO & SKI! You guys totally encouraged me to update faster! XP)


	3. Masterpiece

A/N: Thanks to Bo & Ski for the lovely review again! If you guys are reading this, can you put this story in your community instead? If I'm not wrong, it was named as Masks & Secrets? I'm going to delete _Wings and Shadows_ soon, so it'll disappear from your community. Appreciations are given. =)

**Disclaimer**: I own the settings of Hane to Kage, and Aika of course. Naruto characters are only borrowed.

* * *

. _Hane to Kage_ .

. 羽と影 .

**Chapter 2 : Masterpiece**

Walking away from the cafeteria filled with laughter and noises of students in Konoha High School, a certain man with a beard, a red eyed woman, a silver haired guy and a brown haired male walked away together while discussing about a particular student. The red eyed female was holding a History textbook and the man with a beard was smoking. On the other hand, the silver haired man was wearing a mask that covers his whole face, his right eye as an exception. The brown haired male has his hair tied up, causing it to be spiky and he has a scar across his nose. He was hugging a several workbooks. All four of them headed up to a staircase, supposedly heading to the teacher's lounge on the second floor. However, their footsteps slowed down and the red eyed female started to talk. "Asuma, are you sure it's him?" She doubted. The bearded man took out his cigarette and turned to glare at her.

"Anything but doubting my information, Kurenai." He frowned towards her and turned his head away.

"Actually, I, myself, thought he was a chick and a hot, blonde one on top of that." The masked man chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, he looks weak." Asuma commented while the group has reached the top of the staircase.

"And you glared at me." Kurenai declared with a low voice, very much annoyed. Asuma looked away from her quickly, with a nervous look.

"Guys, I actually don't think we should doubt her decisions." The tied up brown haired man advised kindly.

"Yeah, I agree with Iruka-sensei." A sudden voice that didn't belong to the conversation appeared.

"WOOOAHHH!" All four of them shouted in surprise, not one of them realized the new intruder's presence behind them.

"A-Aika-san, what are you doing here? Didn't the bell ring a several minutes ago?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm just going back to my class. I really think people should not gossip. Don't you think so, Asuma-sensei?" The young female smiled sweetly at the bearded man.

He waved his hand quickly, denying something while dropping his cigarette that were hanging beside his mouth in the process. "No, it's not me!" He realized that he has just admitted that he did something wrong and froze his hands mid-air. "I mean, y-yes, you're right!" He settled by hiding his hands behind of him. _"Her smile is scary." _He thought as he gulped.

"And **my **decisions are none of anyone else's business. Isn't that right, Kakashi-sensei?" Shadow appeared under the young lady's eyes.

"Absolutely! Of course! You're right!" He started stepping back a little with a nervous look on his masked face.

"On the other hand, I really **really **hope that _sensei-tachi_ (teachers) wouldn't talk about **some** weak looking person in front of a **certain** raven haired student." She smiled sweetly again, with the shadows under her eyes darkened.

The male teachers shuddered on the sight of the smile surrounded by murderous aura. Kurenai moved her red eyes to the side and glanced at the bearded man. _'So Asuma wasn't wrong about that blonde?' _She thought intensely. The teachers received the new piece of information in shock and started to think differently.

"_Why is Sasuke not allowed to know?" _The silver haired guy thought, frowning.

"_What happened between her and Sasuke? Their relationship was really good too." _The all-so-kind Iruka thought worriedly.

"_Wow, she said 'really' twice. And is she talking about Sasuke or Neji?" _Asuma thought stupidly.

The long black haired young lady cleared her throat. "Also, Kakashi-sensei, don't forget about the tuition tonight." She informed the silver haired masked man, with the sweet smile again.

"Of course, Aika-san. I'll be there on time." Kakashi replied with a nervous smile. Not like you can see the smile though, like, y' know, the mask?

Aika turned her body towards another direction. "Anyway, I should be heading back to my class now. Good bye, _sensei-tachi_." She said, with her back facing the teachers. _"I'm tired of faking the smiles." _She sighed and walked towards the direction of her classroom. An awkward silence filled around the four teachers.

"And what did I say about the mind reading thing?" Kakashi sighed, breaking the silence first.

"That is technically impossible, Kakashi." Iruka frowned at him.

"Another thing about impossible, I could never ever sense her presence!" Kurenai whined frustratingly. Asuma chuckled.

"I never did, and gave up on trying." Kurenai just glared at him.

She continued. "Seriously, even Sai couldn't detect her presence even when she was near to him." The red eyed woman thinks deeply.

"Now that's unusual. Even Sai? That Sai?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, the visible one.

"To sum it all, she's just scary." Asuma lit up another cigarette.

"Who is?"

Most of the four teachers was surprised by the new intruder and shouted in shock. "Hell! Not again!?" Apparently, Asuma has dropped his cigarette again.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi acknowledged.

"Sensei, I would prefer it if you call me by my family name." The raven haired crossed his arms.

"Uchiha-san, why are you even here?" Iruka asked smiled half heartedly, being surprised not once, but twice was too much.

"I do not have any class at the moment, and I'm heading to the library. Now, allow me to ask. Why are four teachers gathering here in the middle of the corridor and talk about people that I particularly do not fond of?" He glared at the teachers suspiciously with shadows under his eyes.

"_Sasuke behaved like Aika-san in a way." _Iruka smiled at the new information he processed.

"Well, it depends. We were talking about two people." Kurenai smirked, wanting to see how far the Uchiha could go for this piece of information. Sasuke frowned.

"Tsk, I don't care anymore." He turned away from the teachers. The raven inserts his hands into his pockets and walks back to his class calmly. Kurenai chuckled.

"I didn't think he would give up so easily." Kurenai stated.

"Well, I guess he didn't want to talk about Aika-san behind her back." Kakashi laughed smugly.

"By the way, is it just me or Sasuke has become more and more like Aika-san?" Asuma rubbed his chin. Iruka chuckled.

"They do grow up together, after all." The brown haired man chuckled again.

"Anyway, his appearance surprised us, and that maddens me somehow." Kakashi frowned.

"Except for me. It wasn't like I didn't know he was near." Kurenai said proudly. _'But I didn't think he would come and ask us about Sai so straightforwardly.' _She added in her mind.

"Yeah right, Kurenai. I heard you shout when you were surprised by him." Asuma smirked and crossed his arms. Kurenai knocked him in the head.

"Is your brain rotten? It's impossible for me not to sense him. He's Itachi's brother after all-…" Kurenai stopped her sentence mid air when she realized the words that came out from her mouth. Sad gaze replaced her flared up red eyes. The silver haired man frowned at the same time while the brown haired male has a depressing look on his face.

"That's right, he's also an Uchiha." Asuma realized. Without knowing the atmosphere surrounding them, he continued. "Do you think-…"

"Shut up, Asuma. Just shut up." All three of them sighed when a certain Sarutobi was still oblivious and confused with their reactions.

* * *

A certain black haired woman entered the classroom surrounded by warm hazel colored wall which contains about thirty students. The class that was filled with chatter and laughter immediately quiet down as the monitor of the class ordered his classmates to rise and greet their homeroom teacher. "Good afternoon, Ms. Kurenai." The whole class chorused, repeating after their class monitor and sat down when the red eyed teacher gave them the permission to do so.

"Open your textbook and turn to page 56." Kurenai turned to face the blackboard and started to teach. Meanwhile, a certain blonde moved his chair closer to a young man with spiky brown hair's seat.

"Kiba, do you know a guy with white eyes? Goes by the name Hyuuga or something?" He whispered.

"I suppose you're talking about Hyuuga Neji. Why?" Kiba whispered back and asked. Naruto fidgeted before answering him.

"I met him in the toilet just now." Naruto said while looking in another direction, not meeting the brown haired teenager's eyes. Kiba eyed him suspiciously and explained further.

"He's close to Uchiha Sasuke. The both of them are the two most popular students in our year, or specifically, our school. Seriously, how can you not know this guy?" Kiba sighed as he shook his face helplessly. _'And this guy beat me in an AT race?'_

"_So the other guy was Uchiha Sasuke." _The blonde thought to himself.

"Give him a break, Kiba. Despite being an idiot, he's been here for only a week." Shikamaru who was sitting behind Kiba joined the conversation.

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, childishly turned his face away from Shikamaru.

The brown haired boy chuckled. "Of course." He said sarcastically. "Just like how you get your AT." He snorted.

"Stop insulting my beautiful Butterfly!" The blonde blushed, and pouted, still having an angered expression on his face.

"Seriously, I just can't bring myself to believe that story. A beautiful girl with a black outfit flew across the moon like she was dancing and gave you a pair of AT?" Kiba snorted again. Shikamaru almost burst out laughing like he actually did when he heard this for the first time but he covered his mouth as hard as possible and suppressed it.

"And she smiled at me!" The blonde beamed at his two friends.

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming about that fairy tale of that bamboo cutter?"

"Hell no! In that fairy tale, that princess went back to the moon with tears. It's the exact opposite with what I've seen!" He protested and crossed his arms.

"Wow, you know about that story so well. This proves that it might be just your dream after all." Kiba chuckled. Naruto just ignored him, mumbling something unintelligent. Kiba saw his reaction and chuckled again. He decided to change the topic.

"So, did you talk to Neji?" Kiba asked curiously, started throwing his attention to this matter instead.

"Yeah, uh… My fist did." Naruto answered and gave them a cheeky smile.

"YOUR WHAT!?"

"Back there! The class is still going on here!" Their teacher snapped, breaking the chalk she was using. She hissed and took a new chalk from the chalk box on the teacher's table. The trio looked down embarrassedly, momentarily paused their conversation. Not too long later, unexpectedly, Shikamaru was the one who started back the previous topic.

"You're unbelievable, Naruto." The teenage boy with his black hair tied up sighed.

"Well, he started it. He thought I was a girl and called me a bitch." Naruto frowned at the memory, clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Kiba explained further.

"You're messing with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha! Do you even know why the hell they're popular?" Kiba looked at him like he's gone out of his mind. Naruto crossed his arms again and looked away.

"How the hell would I know?"

Kiba smirked. "Right. Your not-an-idiot-ness." Naruto turned his head and stick his tongue out at Kiba. Shikamaru chuckled again.

"You act like a kid. Is that on purpose?" He asked, being amused.

"Shut up!" The blonde blushed in embarrassment. "So why the hell are they popular?" He turned to Kiba, trying to change the topic of their conversation back to the two ravens.

Kiba smirked at Shikamaru before continuing. "Okay, other than them being 'so damn good looking and fucking hot' quoted by their fan club," Kiba gave a tired look.

"They have a freaking fan club!?" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

"Let Kiba continue, and don't shout." Shikamaru said to the blonde lazily, laying his head down on the table. Kiba sighed.

"…Okay, anyway, they're both very dangerous Night Riders. Both of them didn't say anything about being a Night Rider but one night, three girls from our school saw them fighting with the Skull Raiders, which disappeared a while ago." Kiba glanced at Naruto to see his reaction. He looked confused. Kiba sighed.

"Skull Raiders were one of the top teams among Night Riders, but they're the bad guys though." Kiba explained. Naruto gave an impressed look, and changed to an angry, or rather jealous look almost in a second. Kiba explained further, very much amused by his reactions.

"So, the next day, the three girls went up to them and asked them in front of everyone. They didn't deny, but they didn't correspond either. Sasuke just 'hn'-ed while Neji said 'Think whatever you like'. Without any notice, both of them end up being so damn popular, being the 'heroes who defeated the bad Night Riders'." Kiba finished his explanation and looked at Kurenai-sensei's direction. Naruto stared blankly at particularly nothing, processing what Kiba said earlier.

"So, Kiba. Weren't they popular before that happens?" Naruto rolled his pencil.

"Er… Yes?" Kiba looked at him confusedly.

"So, why is that the reason of them being popular? Since they were already popular before?" Naruto poked his eraser.

"That is… true." Kiba realized that and widen his eyes.

"So, you meant before the incident happens, they were popular among the **girls**; after that incident, they're also popular among the guys. Am I right?" Naruto plainly stared at the whiteboard while still poking his eraser. "That included you, huh? Is Sasuke or Neji someone you look up to?" Naruto said and smiled at Kiba. Kiba gave a complete shocked look. Even Shikamaru looked at the blonde like he was a stranger. _'He is not __really an idiot__ at ALL!'_ Kiba thought nervously and felt a blush of embarrassment coming up from his neck.

"S-shut up, Naruto! It's none of your business!" Kiba covered his face in embarrassment, with his uncovered eyes glaring at the thin air, more specifically, nothing in particular.

"What!? Aren't we friends? Why is it none of my business?" Naruto looked up at him in shock and tried to get his attention by shaking him. Kiba tried to ignore him and the shaking didn't stop and eventually gets stronger. Kiba snapped.

"Just shut up! You're annoying!" Kiba shoved his hands off and growled at him.

"What did you say!?" Naruto was the next one to snap.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! INUZUKA KIBA! NARA SHIKAMARU! THE THREE OF YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!" Unfortunately, Miss Kurenai snapped as well.

"Sorry sensei." They chorused and looked down in embarrassment.

"I barely spoke 3 sentences and I'm included in the detention. This is troublesome." He lay down and made himself comfortable on his desk.

"Bare with it, we're your friends." Kiba turned his head a little to look at Shikamaru from the corner of his eyes and grinned. Naruto nodded, agreeing, and smiled widely, with his eyes going the 'n' shape.

"Are you sure about that?" The lazy one looked up a little and glanced at them.

"Hey!" Kiba and Naruto looked back to face him at once, both with an offended face. Shikamaru just smirked and rest his head on his arms.

* * *

A certain Uchiha is enjoying the warm breeze on his face and hair with his body lying down on the school's rooftop. He's obviously skipping class, but what's weird was Neji wasn't with him. They're always together in school. It's not like they talk to each other, much, but still, they simply… stay together. No one ever knows if they actually enjoy each other's company or otherwise. The both of them are always emotionless. Nonetheless, if they don't like the other's presence, they can just stop being together, right? That only means that they don't hate each other's company, right? Well, it'll only be a guess until someone actually dares go ahead and ask. Now back to the current situation. They're having English class, which the Uchiha hated the most. Well, his grades are good anyway. Good enough to say it's impressive. Neji always wonder how did a subject that Sasuke hated can result in making Sasuke the top scorer of that particular subject that we're talking about.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." The raven didn't even bother to open his eyes to confirm the owner of that voice, nor replying to the greeting.

"I see that you still prefer not talking to me." He can hear that person was smiling all long, even when that sentence was supposed to sound sad.

"What do you want?" Sasuke is not willing to open his eyes yet.

"I need you to listen to Aika-sama's message." This definitely had the raven's attention. He snaps his eyes open and sits up immediately.

"Spill it." He frowned.

"She's going home now." Just the same old smile on that person's face. Sasuke was disgusted. But he didn't have the time to care about that. About **him.**

"Why?" The Uchiha started to stand up.

"Intruders. Things were stolen. What was it and the quantity of it has yet to be confirmed. But I'm sure that its stuffs from my base."

"I don't care about your stuffs. Why the hell are you the one telling me all this?" He was sure he will not like the answer but he was curious. And obviously, jealous.

"She doesn't have her AT with her. She's going back with the Leaders who came to school by car. I'm heading to the base immediately after this as well." Sasuke glanced downwards and realized that man already has his AT on his feet.

"_I brought my AT as well." _Was what the Uchiha thought. "I'm following."

"You're not allowed to." Sasuke swears that it was a smirk on his face when he said that four words.

"What?" The raven haired young man glared.

"It's Aika-sama's orders. Only Leaders are to be at the base ASAP. The others must stay. Including Allos Rider, the committees, and you of course."

"I still don't approve you as one of the Leaders." He hissed.

"It wasn't me who chose me as a Leader, it was Aika-sama." He reminded the Uchiha, shadows are seen under his eyes, with the smile still on his face.

"Shut up. Get lost."

"By the way, Aika-sama beat you in English again." Yes, Sasuke was a top scorer in English, but only in his class. Nonetheless, he's still one of the top 5 scorers in English, school-wise.

"Just get the hell out of here, would you?" With that, the smiling young man jumped off the rooftop and disappeared. The Uchiha was stranded. He could only glare at the place where he has just been before he went off. Silently cursing this particular one of the Leaders in the Wing, the Leader of Masterpiece ─ Sai.

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"What is?" Some students were dashing out of the Konoha High School's gate. It seemed like school hours were over. The trio of Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were walking home on the sidewalk of a street. The blonde one and the brunette were on their ATs, moving in low speed. It's as if they're just strolling casually along the side of Shikamaru. Naruto was sandwiched between his two friends.

"Our three subject teachers for the last three classes went home earlier, claiming that there's an incident back in their home. Even Kurenai-sensei who put us into detention went home too, with the exact same excuse. Four teachers!! Don't you think that is a little too much for a coincidence!?" Kiba whined.

"Not at all. Just be grateful that our detentions are cancelled." Shikamaru sighed.

"And since when do you care about the teachers?" Naruto mocked.

"Hey! I'm telling you, there's something weird going on!" Kiba slides to in front of Naruto and protested. He's now moving backwards with his AT.

"Actually, he's right, Naruto." Shikamaru interrupted.

"What!? Come on! Just forget about it! It's none of our business!" Now, it's the blonde's turn to whine.

"Jeez, you're such an idiot, Naruto." And it's Kiba's turn to mock him.

"Hey, I'm not!" Naruto argued.

"You guys are troublesome." Shikamaru sighed while scratching his head.

"Only Naruto is." Kiba stuck out his tongue and glided back to the side of Naruto.

"Why you-…!" A black car passed the trio in high speed, causing a strong wind to blow through them. It was only a glimpse of it, but the blonde saw two men in the car and the one who was sitting on the passenger seat looks almost like someone he knew… "H-Hey! Did you see that person?" He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pointed towards the car.

"Who?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow with a frown, looking totally uninterested. Kiba poked his head out and was looking curious.

"That person who was in that black car that passed us just now. He looked like Sasuke." Naruto explained. He was also trying to remember the driver's face.

"Aren't you just imagining things, Naruto? Like you usually do?" Kiba mocked again, obviously having fun with it.

"I'm not!! I'm serious, the face, the eyes, they looked like Sasuke's." Naruto said with a serious look, almost convincing Kiba. Shikamaru frowned, finally looking **not **uninterested and was thinking deeply.

"That car passed by us so quickly. How can you even see his face so clearly?" Kiba crossed his arms behind his head.

"Because it was right beside us! I saw it with my own eyes!!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Shikamaru looked like he was deciding on something and tried to look normal.

"Actually, that is the main reason I doubted you." Kiba grinned and looked at his reaction.

"Agree." Shikamaru joined in.

"What!? You guys are so mean to me!" The boys ended up in laughter.

* * *

A/N: In case you forgot about it, this is a SasuNaru fic. Or NaruSasu. In any way, it's a yaoi fic. My OC is just there to smooth things up. So Sasuke won't be with Aika in the end. (Is this a kind of spoiler?) Oh yeah, not to forget, reviews please?


End file.
